Into a book: Secrets of Immortal Nicholas Flamel
by Thecheshirecatrules
Summary: I'm bored, so i'll write about some Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel characters


**Hi peeps, another story. Instead of Twilight, it is Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel . Enjoy...**

_Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel: Mini monsters..._

I'm laying on a low branch of the tree outside my window. I'm not on a low branch because I'm scared or not strong enough, if that's what you think. (I'm strong alright, and I'm definitely not scared...) I just don't want to go to high, my magic doesn't work well at high distances. So if I fell, my magic would only work when I got about six feet high. I don't want to take that risk.

As I was saying, I'm laying on a branch next to my window, right now i'm just listing to music. If your wondering, I'm listin to Fall Out Boys 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' Uh, that means 'Thanks for the memories. 'I'm gonna make it bend and brake, say a prayer but let the good times role, in case god doesn't show...'

I bob my head back and forth as I listen to the song. When the course comes on, I can't help but sing along to it, " One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you only sweeter." I sit up, and start to sway my head side to side. 'One night yeah one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, see he tates like you only sweeter."

At that point. I'm moving around so much on the branch, that it cracks, not that I notice. I keep on humming, right until the branch brakes completely off, "Ahhhhh!" I screaming as I fall a minimal hight of five feet, (Yeah, I'm a wimp. Don't blame me!) "Ohf!" and with that, I'm sitting on the ground, rubing my sore butt.

What to do now? "I have no new books to read, wait a minute..." My eyes light up. I stand up, Which happens to be a bad idea. Because, with a sore butt, it's not a good idea to move to quickly. When I get through the pain of my (Short) fall, I scamper off to my room. Even though I could have climbed up the tree again, and through my window. As I mentioned before, the tree is right outside said window.

When I get to my room. I grab my laptop and press the power button. The blank screen turns a bright white, in an instant. Half an hour later... I'm searching through Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel fanfics on .

I find one called 'Hekate: The Aftermath Chronicles' Looks intresting. I click on it, to see what it is... 'No! It wasn't possible! She was dead! Crushed beneath the frozen limbs of the Yggdrasill. Her Yggdrasill. She tried to be angry, to be furious. She tried to let the fury well up inside her, but every time she tried it was quenched by her surprise, guilt, and the one emotion she never thought she'd feel again: Love.'

"Not bad..." I cuntinued reading. When I finished the whole story, I sat there, staring at the screen. My eyes were wide. A grin broke out on my face. "Nice... I wonder if I could do a Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel fanfic. 'But I can't just make one up. I'll have to go there.' (For thoughs of you who have read my twilight one, you should know what I mean, for the rest, sucks for you...)

I closed my eyes and began to chant, but stoped instantly after a moment."Hmm.. Do I really need to go there? Maybe I can do something else." I slid off my bed and scurried to the there I found what I was looking for, a hand mirror. Are you guessing what the mirror's for? Well i bet you'r wrong.

The mirror is a looking glass mirror. Oh, you already knew that... Great... I guess I just wont tell you then. With that sour thought in mind, I left off to my room again. I got there and floped back onto my bed. I carfuly set the glass on my bed and opened the laptop , I still had up. I signed into my account and then minimized that screen. I then went to the dock on the bottom of my apple laptop. I pulled up a microsoft word program to type with. 'Now all I have to do is get the story.'

I picked up the mirror. Focusing on Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel world, three people came up. Doctor John Dee, The Morrigan, and Hekate. "Now, what could I do with theses people?" I murmured. After some thinking I came up with an idea. I skimed my hand over the glass, the three aruas of the people in the mirror lit up. I whispered words so quietly that if you were here, you would only be able to hear me say, "Necromencer, Elder, Next generation, Child..."

Seconds later... the three characters became mere children. they started to freak out and The Crow Goddess began yelling at John Dee. I chuckled darkly at them. "This will be a good story..."

'Doctor Jonh Dee fled from his hotel room and burst into the opposing room. But... something was amiss. instead of a horrible immortal, he was a cute nine year old. Inside the room was another kid, but not just any kid it was The Morrigan. What happened to the two, once great (and terrifying) people?' I typed out... So far so good. I looked at the mirror to see what was happening now. It appears that Hekate was riding on a Were , this just gets better and better...

I began typing again. 'While the two henchmen of the dark elders were running about, in a chaotic frenzy, an elder of neither good nore bad was doing the same. It appears that Hekate was also a little kid. Now, while this is normally not a big deal, seeing as how she is known to be the three faced goddess. It was nearly ten p.m. at night. Meaning whatever happened to the doctor, and the Crow goddess, must have happened to her...' I stopped typing a minute to laugh. 'Instead of screaming and yelling, as the other two kids were. Hekate was taking advantage of this situation, and was riding on one of the were boars that usually is guarding her shadow realm, in a seemingly childish nature.' Hah! I love this story! I can't wait to post it. Though, I feel bad for the people who read it, it wont be quite as good, because they don't know it's real...

**Well, there you go. Another story, and just the day after. Review please, no one reviewed the last one. Please *Puppy dog eyes* Also, The song: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, and story: Hekate: The Aftermath Chronicles are NOT mine. Sigh, anyways, I love the song, and I think the story was wonderfuly made. Anyways, Bye-Bye...**


End file.
